Bloodlust
by Marci and Snidget
Summary: There is a new Vamp gang in the W. World and while they don't do good, they don't do Voldie's plan either. Sirius Black is caught by the Ministry and Dumbledore moves to drastic measures. The other side of Snape is revealed.
1. Captured

Title: Bloodlust  
  
Rating: PG-PG-13 in later chapters  
  
Disclaimer: Marci and I own rights to Slate, Cassidy and Daemon. J.K. Rowling and WB own the rest.  
  
Summary, full: Voldemort sets a new plan in action to do away with Harry Potter. When the Ministry catches Sirius Black, Dumbledore is forced to move to drastic measures. The other side of Snape is revealed and the Wizarding World is experiencing a new set of rules. There's a new Vampire gang around and while they don't do good, they don't do Voldemort's plans for them either.  
  
A/N: A dual story written by Marci and Snidgey! We rock. So, no Snape in this chapter yet. But he's to come soon!  
  
  
  
Lucius Malfoy paced back and forth in the clearing he had become all too familiar with since Voldemort's rise. The Dark Lord had summoned him here, however he was nowhere to be seen. "Why did he call me here." Lucius thought frantically. "Surely he can't know about." A sudden noise in the twisted, dark trees stopped him dead in his tracks and he looked up expectantly. A cloaked figure was moving towards him, it's robes rippling, though there was no wind. Though you couldn't see his face, the sudden chill the air had took told him that Voldemort was approaching. He sunk into a deep bow.  
  
"Master." He mumbled.  
  
"Lucius." Voldemort said, "I suppose you are curious as to why you have been summoned to me." Lucius stood upright.  
  
"Yes master, I am inquisitive-" He was cut off.  
  
"Lucius since I have risen my one goal in this lifetime has been to destroy the Potter boy. I shall not fail."  
  
"My Lord, have you found a way."  
  
"Do not interrupt me again Malfoy. I have news and if you do not deem responsible enough to deliver I shall send you back and call upon another."  
  
Lucius was livid but kept his face expressionless.  
  
"As I was saying I have achieved a way to hit the Potter boy where it shall do the most damage. And then while he is vulnerable we shall strike. I expect you have heard about Sirius Black and his connections with the boy."  
  
Lucius nodded.  
  
"I have recently received word of Black's whereabouts. I trust you'll ensure they find their way to that bumbling idiot Fudge." Voldemort continued.  
  
"Nothing will hurt the Potter boy more than seeing his dear Godfather lose his soul to the Dementors. Make sure that Fudge receives this."  
  
Voldemort waved his wand and a scroll materialized out of thin air.  
  
"Take this, Malfoy. Do not disappoint me," he hissed.  
  
Lucius nodded and took the scroll.  
  
"Black will be caught by dawn, my lord."  
  
Lucius Malfoy strutted up the steps to Fudge's office; his task in mind, and message in hand. He strolled past security without as much as a curt nod and walked into Fudge's office where the Minister was busy behind signing off some security breeches that had occurred in the Department of Mysteries.  
  
"Minister I've some vital information to be delivered to you."  
  
"Ah Lucius." Cornelius smiled  
  
Cornelius smiled and Lucius handed him the scroll. Against his better judgment, he hadn't read the scroll beforehand and had no idea what it contained. He saw the Ministers face darken as he read.  
  
-Minister.  
  
I have recently spotted the convict, Sirius Black, in residence at one Remus Lupin's house. To protect the other residents of the area, I thought it would be best to inform you. I feel this is a matter the Ministry's Auror's should handle and therefore wish to remain anonymous to protect my family. Fondest Wishes...  
  
"I see." The Minister mumbled and rolled the scroll back. "Thank you Lucius. I shall get right on this."  
  
"I shall be going now, Minister. I trust you'll deal with this matter." Lucius nodded before turning and leaving the office, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
Fudge tapped a small piece of glass on his desk, and his secretary's face shoed up.  
  
"Send the top Auror's to Remus Lupin's residence immediately. It involves the capture of Sirius Black."  
  
His secretary nodded and her face disappeared. The Minister could've shouted with glee. He would get the credit for catching the Magical World's number one convict. He smiled and continued signing off the security breeches.  
  
Remus Lupin busied himself by making tea. Sirius Black and Mundungus Fletcher sat at his table discussing the Dark Lords return. Black had shown up the day after school had ended and Gus only a few minutes ago.  
  
"I say that you ought to just keep focused on Harry, Sirius. You're still a wanted man and if you're caught trying to fight against the Death Eaters that'll be the end of you." Mundungus said, waving a half-eaten crumpet in the air.  
  
However, the calm scene was quickly interrupted by a sudden banging on the door.  
  
"Open up! D.M.L.I!"  
  
Before Sirius could hide, the door was burst open and the kitchen was swarming with Aurors.  
  
"Sirius Black, we have a warrant for you arrest. Come quietly and no one gets hurt"  
  
The Auror nearest to him yelled. Remus and Mundungus stood up, however they were soon facing several wands pointed in their direction. "Stay seated! You are being charged with holding an escaped convict without notifying the proper authorities." The pair sat down again and watched helplessly as Sirius was bound.  
  
"Wait!" Sirius shouted, before they disaperated. "They were c-confounded! T- they don't know!"  
  
The Aurors nodded, and in a flash, they were gone.  
  
Remus turned to Mundungus.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore." 


	2. Dumbledore's Plan

For not the first night, Harry Potter lay wide-awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been plagued by nightmares every night since returning the Dursleys. When Harry had been only one-year-old, Lord Voldemort, the strongest dark wizard for over a century, murdered his parents and attempted to murder him. But a magical protection left from his mother's sacrifice had protected Harry, and caused the curse to reflect on Voldemort, destroying him. Harry had been safe for almost 10 years, but Voldemort had somehow come to attack him every year since arriving at Hogwarts School of Wizardry. But in Harry's 4th year, Harry had been entered in a tournament. In the last task, he and Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff 7th year, had been transported away. Cedric had been killed, and Harry watched as Lord Voldemort rose again.   
  
Harry was about to roll over and try to fall asleep, but something caught his eye. Five owls had flown in the window, knocking a lamp off the desk, each was carrying a package. Harry recognized the Hogwarts seal on a large tawny owl, the Owl Post badges on the two eagle owls, and he knew Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, his friend Ron's owl. Harry had almost forgotten that today was July 31st. His birthday.   
Harry relieved the owls of their loads, and gave Hedwig a pat before turning his attention to the packages. He ripped open the letter from Ron Weasley, Harry's best friend, first.  
  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? Everyone's good here, Mums been having a fit over you since you left Hogwarts and went back to the Dursley's. Honestly, sometimes she can be unbearable. Anyways, I hope you're well, I heard from Hermione the other day. She said she was going to send you your birthday present with one of the post office owls. Yours from me is in the box, hope you like it! Fred and George said you would, but then again that's Fred and George. Write soon! Maybe you can stay with us for a bit?  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Harry looked on in amazement as he unwrapped the gift. It looked a bit like a snow globe, but inside, there was a seeker chasing a snitch. Harry grinned and set it down on his bedside table before moving on to Hermione's letter.   
  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you? I'm doing well. I just got back from Bulgaria with Viktor.  
I picked up your gift at the nearest wizarding bookshop. I thought it would be useful in our upcoming year. Ron's invited me to stay that the Burrow, I hope to see you there.  
Love from  
Hermione.  
  
  
Harry unwrapped the package and found a large book entitled 'Famous Vampires and their History'   
He flipped though it a bit before seeing a picture that caught his eye. It was of a tall, muscular black man, with very short black hair. On his right was a beautiful woman with shiny black hair, wearing a sort of cape draped over her shoulder. On her other side, there was another man. He had longish brown hair, parted in he middle that fell over his violent purple eyes in a few loose strands. He had a rather cocky grin on his face, compared to his partners in the picture. Harry would have liked to keep reading, but a loud screech reminded him of the other owls.   
  
  
Harry unwrapped a brown package covered in untidy scrawl that could only be Hagrid's.  
  
Hey Harry,  
I hope you like these, I got this picture from your parent's friends, and made the frame myself. Have a Happy Birthday, Harry.  
-Hagrid   
  
  
Harry smiled sadly at the picture in the intricate frame. It was of his parents, at about age 15 with Remus and Sirius. It made Harry's heart ache even more to see them.  
  
Lastly, Harry opened the lat envelope from Hogwarts. He felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach, and he felt the need to sit down.   
  
Dear Harry,  
Harry, I regret to inform you that the ministry has caught Sirius. I ask you to gather up anything at all that might prove his innocence. You are invited to attend the trial, which has been set for the fourth of August. The letter will act as a portkey, which should bring you to Hogwarts on August 3rd at exactly 10:00 am.   
Sincerely   
Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
  
Harry simply sat down and wept.   
  
****   
  
Like most nights during the summer, the 'Platinum Snitch' nightclub was at it's loudest. Found in a hidden alley or Hogsmeade, it was a rave for outcasts. There was more diversity than ant other place in the village. Almost every creature that could order food and restrain from killing anybody for it was welcome. Hags would cackle insanely as young acromantulas performed complicated waltzes on the walls, young Nundus that traveled from Africa would dance across the floor. Only wizards seemed to avoid it. In fact, the only ones who ever came near it weren't pure wizards. They were vampires.  
"Come on, Daemon! Come dance!" Cassidy called to the violet-eyed man. Daemon grinned up at his raven-haired companion, and pushed a few loose strands of his own dark brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Cass, I'm tired. Dance with Slate." he said, nodding towards a tall, black man who was at the bar.   
"But Slate can't dance. And you deserve some fun!" She wheedled, dragging him up as a loud rock song started.   
  
But before they could start to dance, the door burst open and all sound in the building stopped. Most of the beasts were in silence as the man strode forward toward Daemon, Slate and Cassidy.   
"Albus." Daemon said shortly  
"Hello Daemon, Cassidy, Slate. I need you to come with me."   
Daemon nodded and the three of them followed the man outside.   
  
  
"What is it, Albus?" Slate asked as they arrive outside.  
"The ministry has captured Sirius Black. The trial is 3 days from now. I nee-"  
"You need us to cause a bit o' mayhem in case of idiocy on the part of Fudge?" Cassidy purred, winking.   
Albus sighed.   
"I wouldn't have put it in those words, but yes. That is what I ask you to do."   
Daemon chuckled and turned his back to Albus.   
"Is that all, eh? Well then,"  
Daemon spun around, and Albus stared into the face of Severus Snape.  
"When do we start?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, now we know that Severus and Daemon are the same person. Our vampires have a human form and a vampire form. The human form ages and dies, but the vampire form won't. When a human form dies, the vampire must kill a human to get a new one. Daemon bit a wizard, so did Slate and Cassidy, when the wizards were young. Hence the magical power thing, since most vamps aren't wizards. Okay! Any other Questions, post 'em in the review! 


	3. The Trial

The trial room was crowded with reporters, ministry officials and spectators.  
  
It was a cool day in London and the coldness was heightened once the Dementors entered the room.  
  
The Ministry had designed a safe spot for onlookers where the effects of the Dementors would be minimized, so as to not cause any disruptions in the trial. In the center of the room, chained to a chair, was Sirius Black. If he looked worn before it was nothing compared to how Harry saw him now.  
  
He was thin and pale. His skin seemed to just barely stretch over his cheeks, which were sunken in. An added effect of the Dementors, it seemed.  
  
Harry sadly gazed around at the crowd. Dumbledore was seated a few rows ahead, looking gravely at the scene below. Fudge was judging and Harry knew he wouldn't give a fair trial, he'd probably just send Sirius straight away to the Dementors again. After all Sirius was the one who had made him look like a fool years before. Harry prayed Dumbledore had come up with some way to get Sirius set free.  
  
"Silence!" Fudge called from behind his podium.  
  
"Court hearings will now proceed. Mr. Black. You are charged with betraying the deceased Lily and James Potter by breaking the bond of the Fidelius charm and handing them over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. As well as the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen other people, both magical and not. You are further charged with becoming a Death eater and turning on the Wizarding community. Do you understand these convictions?"  
  
Sirius nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Due to the high profile of this case I have allowed the use of Veritaserum during this trial. Mr. Black, you have been subjected to this potion correct?  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Sirius Black."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"35 years old."  
  
"Did you break the bond of the Fidelius Charm placed on James and Lily Potter?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." There was a slight uproar at the comment causing Fudge to send out several showers of sparks from his wand to gain order again.  
  
"Are you, or have you ever been, a Death Eater?"  
  
"No." Fudge looked quite purple in the face right now. His whole case was being throw out of the window. He'd be the laughing stock or kicked out of office for this.  
  
"Mr. Black. Did you kill Mr. Pettigrew?"  
  
"No." The uproar at this statement was phenomenal. Spectators were either angry, which, most were, or extremely excited as in Harry's case. A loud 'Bang' echoed through the room.  
  
"SILENCE! Sirius Black. The Veritaserum we administered must have been defective as hundreds of people clearly saw you kill Mr. Pettigrew. Therefore you must have tampered in some way with the Potion. My final ruling is guilty and you are to be subjected to the Dementors Kiss at daybreak tomorrow morning. Harry looked around, panicked. What was he going to do? Couldn't Dumbledore stop them?  
  
Harry gazed at Dumbledore for a moment, before something caught his eye. In the back few rows, Professor Snape, the Hogwart's potion teacher was seated. Snape nudged the people who were seated beside him, and the three of them discreetly rose and went over to a darkened corner. The rest of the courtroom was too absorbed in the case to see what happened next. It was the strangest sight. It was almost as if their bodies were melting into different ones. In an instant, 3 different people were standing where Snape and the others had been. They seemed oddly familiar.  
  
However, Harry didn't have much a chance to recognize them, because suddenly their faces contorted into demonic ones. Fierce cat-like eyes shone out from under dragon-like brows, and gleaming, inhuman fangs glittered in the light.  
  
They were Vampires.  
  
The one that Snape had turned into grinned evilly as a silver crossbow materialized. He took careful aim and shot it towards the courtroom floor and sprang into action, fighting off Dementors and dodging curses, while the tall, dark skinned man, ripped open Sirius's chains. Harry watched, mesmerized with the scene when there was a light tugging at his arm. Harry looked up to see Dumbledore staring at him. He quickly followed him out of the courtroom and into the hallway. As Harry was dragged outside, he saw a wizard rip on the curtains and the light shone directly on the female vampire as if in slow motion the two others ran, full tilt, and pushed the girl out of the way.  
  
"Sir. What just happened there?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, those three you just saw were Vampires. Friends of mine. They agreed to cause a disruption if anything should go wrong at the trial." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry decided not to mention that he had seen Snape. "But sir, the girl... W-will she be okay? I saw the window open and-"  
  
"Cassidy will be fine, Harry. She has been caught in the sunlight before."  
  
Before Harry could respond one of the vampires came running out dragging Sirius. "Here Albus, we've got things under control here, you should take Sirius and the boy out of here before Fudge leaves the building. Hurry."  
  
"Slate. Remember, there are to be no casualties, I do not want to have to deal with the Ministry on this." Slate nodded.  
  
"Hurry sir!" There was a tone of urgency in his voice that made Harry want to comply. He, Sirius, and Dumbledore were soon running towards the nearest fireplace.  
  
"Here Harry." Dumbledore said and handed him some Floo powder. Dumbledore threw in a fist full and yelled, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before disappearing with Sirius, who was still slightly shaken from the Dementors. Harry followed and was soon tumbling out of the grate and into Dumbledores office.  
  
"Harry I think that for now we should send you back to the Dursleys. We don't want to arouse suspicion by having you stay here." Harry nodded and looked at Sirius sadly.  
  
"Sirius will be fine. I've arranged a portkey for you. I'll see you at the beginning of term. Sirius will stay in here until I can figure something else out." Harry nodded and waved to Sirius before the familiar jerk of the portkey whisked him away and towards 3 more long weeks of scrubbing floors. 


End file.
